The invention concerns a switching arrangement for flash-synchronising devices in photographic carmeras, having a contact nipple for a cable connected flash unit and a contact shoe for the direct attachment of a flash unit which contacts can be disconnected from one another.
In existing flash-synchronising devices of this kind the contact shoe can be disconnected from the electrically parallel-connected contact nipple by means of switches which can be actuated by operating knobs projecting from the camera housing. In spite of the more or less well covered arrangement these operating knobs are accessible to the photographer. In addition by these known arrangements the lead to the contact shoe is also equipped with a switch on account of which the contact resistance in this lead is unfavourably affected.
The purpose of the invention is to avoid the disadvantages described by means of a novel arrangement for operating the switching.